1. Field
The present disclosure relates to cooking and cooking apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure concerns a device for stirring a food-containing fluid medium during boiling. Still more particularly, the disclosure pertains to a static stirring device for automatically stirring a fluid with increased energy efficiency. Static stirring for non-cooking applications is also contemplated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, boiling is a common technique used for cooking, heating or otherwise preparing food for human consumption. However, although boiling is commonplace in food preparation, the boiling process carries certain limitations. For example, most recipes require at least some attention to stirring so as not to burn or otherwise detrimentally affect the food being prepared. In addition, most pots, pans and other cooking containers used for boiling are not perfectly uniform and in some instances the heating source is not evenly distributed. This can result in hot spots that create boiling channels wherein one portion of the container has more escaping vapor bubbles (either by volume or intensity) while the other side has relatively few. The net result is uneven cooking and food that may congeal in one area of the container, thereby preventing adequate intermixing of all flavored ingredients.